Innocence
by Kyesha
Summary: Kaioshin the Supreme Kai befriends a blind girl *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  


Hiya, this fic I promise will not be like my other one I just like the idea of Shin being a father figure, any way here goes and for those who have read my other fic, I will put another chap up soon but for now enjoy this. In this story Shin never fused with Kibito but he was killed

  
  


Innocence

Chapter one 

Shin was bored. Well, bored was the understatement of the century. He was sitting in his private quarters staring down at a blank piece of paper in front of him. In precisely four hours he had a meeting with all the other Kais to discuss the status of the Universe that particular decade. He groaned, he felt ten passed so quickly especially when you were as busy as the Supreme Kai. In some ways he kind of wished Babidi and Buu were still around, at least fighting them was something different. There was no danger in the Universe anymore, century's had passed since he had left Earth so all his old friends there would be well gone.

Behind him footsteps, a thump and a groan woke him from his daydream. He raised his head and turned around knowing exactly what he would find when he did. On the floor not far from the door a young Kaio child lay flat on their face.

He slowly walked over to the body as it raised itself

"honestly Kala you are the clumsiest person I know, how many times have you tripped over your own feet today?"

The child raised her head to the direction of Shin and giggled. He sighed and picked her up, "so he said how old are you now?" 

"Six and a half" she replied

"Well" said Shin "I thought young ladies by the age of six and a half were not meant to trip over their own feet so much" he looked down at her feet and smiled as he said "it might help if your laces were tied."

He put her down as she tied them.

Normally Shin didn't spend much time with mortals, even those of his own race, but he had always had a soft spot for Kala, he didn't have much choice really she would just turn up unannounced and the guards were so used to her showing up they just let her pass.

He watched her, she was a pretty young thing with the uniform of a Kaio of low status with her pale purple skin and hair an even lighter shade. The only thing different about her, separating her from any other Kaio were her eyes, they were the colour of the insides of egg shells, she was blind. Shin had always had sympathy her but not because of her eyes, she was the only person on Kaioshinkai to have any sort of disability and because of that she was shunned and bullied by most of the Kaio community. He felt that wasn't fair, she was such a sweet child and aside from the fact she was so clumsy she had never done anybody any harm, ever, besides Shin was often lonely in his own way, sure he had his duty but he didn't have any true friends, just those who pretended because he was Supreme Kai She didn't have any either so he was as much company for her as she was for him.

"Kala!" a voice screeched from outside. Shin shuddered, it was Kala's mother and he did not like her one bit, she was a large, cruel looking woman and he actually had thought to himself he should have sent her out to face Buu, her voice alone would have sent him running for cover.

Her shadow loomed in the doorway "excuse me my Lord" she cried

"Not at all" replied Shin as politely a he could.

"You stupid brat, what have I told you about coming here and pestering the Great Kaioshin, he has better things to do than babysit stupid girls like you" she screamed

"Excuse me madam but Kala was not pestering me at all" he said quickly, trying his best to get the child out of as much trouble as he could.

"It's fine sir, you don't have to humour me I know what she's like" 

Shin gave up, he knew he couldn't win, he was the most powerful man in the Universe yet he couldn't beat an angry mother.

Kala followed the sound of her mothers voice and gulped she knew she was in big trouble when she got home.

As they stepped out of the door he could almost see the steam coming from Kala's mother.

He sat down again in front of the still blank paper and sighed, he had often wondered about taking a mate and becoming a father himself. He was the last Kaioshin, the last of his race, yes he may be immortal but had there not been four Kaioshins originally?, was there not now only him? He had to get a mate to gain an heir. He often heared comments and rumours around the palace that the other Kais were concerned that there was no-one in the bloodline after Shin. What was he to do? As he picked up his pen to begin writing a noise rattled him into reality again, he could hear screaming, a child screaming, it was Kala. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Well?????????


	2. 

  
  
  
  


First of all I have to say a huuuuuuuuuuuuggggeeee thank you to everybody who has reviewed both my fics, you are so kind... any way on to chap 2

  
  


Innocence

  
  
  
  


Chap 2

  
  


Shins head whipped round to the direction of the door, something was wrong with Kala. He bolted to the door and peered down. His private quarters were situated near the top of the palace with a few staircases going off in different directions around the palace. A small crowd had gathered around the top of the stairs but as yet Shin didn't know what was happening. It was only when he heard the words "is she ok?" did he realise. He rose into the air and glided quickly to the scene. His eyes darted around and then he spotted her, at the bottom of the long flight of stairs was the small body of Kala.

He flew to her quickly and put one of his hands over her body to check for damage. Someone called from above "is she ok?"

"She's hurt" answered Shin "but I think I can heal her"

He picked up her fragile body and flew to the top of the stairs where her mother was standing.

He went over to her and smiled, "she'll be fine once I've healed her." The mother just snarled, "stupid child, she should have stayed by me instead of wandering off, it's her own fault"

Shin couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was her child, how could she be so heartless? As he went to walk away his foot slipped on something near the top of the stairs, he looked down to see a piece of material tangled around his foot, the mother noticed that he had stopped and went over too, him grinning "oh well-done sir you've found my scarf" she bent down and picked it up.

"That's yours?" he asked

"Oh yes sir I most have dropped it before, which must have been what that clumsy child must have slipped on"

Shin's mouth opened in surprise "didn't you realise you had dropped it? , I mean you surely must have known Kala could slip on something like this" he said pointing the messed up cloth in her hand.

"Oh yes" she replied "but I am very busy at the moment, I didn't have time to worry about that old rag, and anyway the girl should have been watching where she was going."

By this point Shins anger was getting the better of him " how can she watch where she is going she's blind, what is she meant to do, crawl around on her hands and knees in case you drop any thing that you are too lazy to pick up.?"

Before she could open her mouth again, he disappeared.

He reappeared again in his private quarters with two nurse Kaios waiting by the door. He walked over to his bed and gently placed her down. He moved his hands along the length of her body detecting the exact location of injury.

One of the nurses asked her what her injuries were "she has a broken wrist, a fractured collarbone, bruised ribs and her kneecap has come out of its socket, good" he said smiling " nothing too major."

The two nurses stared at him, open mouthed.

Shin placed his hand on each of the body parts he mentioned before and each area began to glow. After a few moments he stood up smiling again, "all done, hopefully she will suffer no more than a bump on the head." He dismissed the nurses and left Kala to sleep. No sooner had he turned his back when he heard a groan, he turned around again to see Kala stirring. She slowly sat up but wished right away that she hadn't as all the blood ran to her head, she didn't feel too good. She pulled a face and put her hand over her mouth, in that instant Shin knew what Kala was going to do, he spun round and spotted a bin right next to the bed and grabbed it. In a single movement he had emptied the contents on the floor and shoved it under Kalas face, just in time. While she was throwing up, Shin didn't really know what to do, not ever been in the company of vomiting children so the only thing he could think of was rubbing her back, so he did. When she had finished, he heard her whimper

"What's wrong?"Shin asked sympathetically

"I'm sorry" she moaned

"Whatever for?" he asked

"for being naughty, this is all my fault, I should never have left mummy's side, she told me to stay by her but I smelt something good and I was getting hungry so...."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" Shin interrupted her as he placed the back of his hand on the girls cheek "hmmmm" you're quite warm, I think what you need is a rest, you'll feel better afterwards."

"But what about mummy?" she yawned

"Don't worry about your mother for now" he said, almost snapping, "I think I would be best if you stayed here until you feel better, I can keep an eye on you here." To be truthful Shin was concerned that Kala would end up even more hurt due to her mother's lack of 'caring nature', but for now at least she was safe. He remembered when he first me her, she was three. He was getting dressed one morning and he walked into the main room in his private chamber and she was just there, just standing there in the middle of the room. He never did get to the bottom of how a three year old girl could get passed the guards, but any way somehow she did. He had also been that preoccupied that morning that he hadn't sensed her either. So there he was standing half dressed staring at a three year old child who had just appeared in his room. Ever since then she kept visiting him, more and more frequently as the months and years went by. Sometimes when she would come she would be very depressed, he would usually see images flashing through her mind, they would almost always be of some voices of other children jeering and mocking her, and sometimes even adults. One day when she was five she walked in crying her little heart out, when Shin saw her he could have cried for her. She was covered in mud and she was clutching a very bruised arm, she explained later that someone pushed her into a large puddle and she had smacked her arm hard on the ground. His heart just melted to see her tear stained face. He had walked over to her and picked her, he sat down with Kala on his lap, cuddling into him sobbing quietly. He doubted is she ever got any sort of affection from her mother, in fact he doubted if she would even notice if Kala went home with six heads. 

After about half an hour he picked her up and carried her to his bathroom and put her down, she had just stood there sniffing. He began to run a bath, with a click of his fingers her clothes disappeared. When if was full he dropped her in(rather too hard as Kala had told him later) and helped her wash her hair, he also told her how honoured she was to have her hair washed with the Supreme Kais personal shampoo. When she got out he helped her get changed into a new set of clothes. 

"How do I look?" she had asked him as she gave him a twirl

"very nice" he said grinning "anyway I think it was time you had better go home now, your mum might wonder where you are" (personally he didn't think so.)

"Ok" she sighed her face downwards toward the ground.

He led her to the door, and embraced her and spoke to her down her ear "remember Kala, no matter how much people say you're pathetic and worthless, remember you're a very special girl, and don't worry one day you'll be happy."

She nodded and walked out of the door, he still couldn't believe that was over a year ago, he glanced over to her, she was sleeping at last, maybe he thought he could finally get on with some work, although he smiled to himself, looking after Kala today might give me the perfect excuse to miss this stupid meeting he thought.

  
  
  
  
  
  


I'm quite pleased with this chap (I should be it took me long enough) please R&R

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Again a veryveryvery big thanks to everybody who has reviewed my fics 'sobs.' you guys are the greatest.

  
  
  
  


Innocence

  
  


Chap 3

  
  
  
  


A few hours later

  
  


Shin was sitting at his desk strumming his fingers, for once he had nothing to do, and he didn't want to leave in case Kala woke up and she didn't know where she was.

Behind him he heard her heavy breathing, when it stopped suddenly, he turned to see her stirring in the bed. She let out a quiet moan and sat herself up, she was feeling better. Shin could tell from her expression that she didn't have a clue where she was, she was still drowsy. He placed the palm of his hand on her forehead and she let out a small gasp of surprise "it's ok, it's only me" he said calmly, she smiled with relief.

"Hmmmm" he said "your much cooler, your temperature has gone down." "Goody" she said

She turned around so her legs were dangling over the edge of the bed, smiling.

" I feel great" she said stretching and yawning loudly

"I'm glad" he said, "is there anything you want?"

"Erm..." she thought, "well I am hungry, but.."

"I'm glad you said that because come to mention it so am I" Shin interrupted. "Come on then, lets go get something to eat" he took her hand and gently pulled her off the bed.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"The kitchens" he replied

"But I thought you could just order anything you wanted from here" she said now very confused.

"I can" he said smiling to himself "but I want to get out of this room, I've been staring at these four walls for the past two days."

"Lucky you" Kala chuckled sarcastically.

As they were walking along with Shin holding Kala's hand he was doing two things, one doing what her mother should have been doing and warning Kala of any obstacles in her way such as pillars, walls and things on the floor. He did this because he didn't think she had been to the Palace Kitchens before. 

Another thing he was looking out for was Kala mum, he didn't think he could get within ten feet from her without wanting to Ki blast her, but as yet she was no-where in sight. As they were making there way down the corridor that led to the kitchens a large male Kai stopped in front of them, he was wearing the uniform of the Palaces guards, so Shin stopped. Kala was about to ask why they had stopped when she heard a voice she didn't recognise.

"Excuse me sir but may I be so bold as to ask where you are going?"

"You may "smiled Shin "and we're going to the kitchens" he put emphasis on the word WE'RE.

"But sir, it is not meal time yet, and the kitchen is closed."

"Would you then please kindly ask them to open it for a short while, if it's not to much trouble that is" Shin smirked. "For you see, this poor child needs nourishment, and would you like her death from starvation on your conscience?" 

"Err, no sir" stammered the guard.

Then right on cue, Kala's stomach let out a large growl

"oops" she blushed "sorry."

"See" smiled Shin "this poor child needs sustenance" 

"Erm, ok sir, right away sir" and he bolted down the corridor.

Kala had to stop herself from laughing out loud, she could just imagine the look on the guards face.

"Your mean" she giggled at Shin

"I know" he laughed "but I've never liked that particular man, the way he acts sometimes you would think he was Supreme Kai" he paused "the seriousness of this place can get you down sometimes, everybody is so dull, and so willing to please me, I just feel I need someone who will just tell me things straight."

"Like me" she piped up

He looked down at her and gripped her hand tighter. "Yes child, just like you"

When they reached the kitchens it was quite an amusing sight, all the chefs were running around like mad people, you would think they had just been told they had to prepare a banquet for a thousand people in the next five minutes he thought people sometimes don't half over react.

He crouched down next to Kala and whispered in her ear, "give me some sort of signal as to whether you think something smells good and I'll order it, ok?"

She nodded happily.

As they walked through passed all the assorted foods she either gripped his hand tighter if she thought is smelled good or loosened her grip slightly if she thought it didn't.

After some time they were eventually done.

One thing that had made Shin wonder about Kala since he had first met her was how she got around the palace so well by herself so he decided on the way back to find out.

As they made their way back to Shins private quarters he slowly let go of her hand, he was slightly anxious though, he guesses it was similar to watching a child take their first steps because he had never seen her outside his quarters before.

As they kept walking he noticed that they were heading closer and closer to the walls along side, he was about to point this out to Kala when he saw her arm shoot out side ways. The palm of her hand was right up against the wall. As they headed toward a small flight of stairs Shin was just about to grab her, but he was too slow. She had walked down them before he could reach her.

Incredible he thought, she had walked down them as if she could see. Again at the bottom she managed to find the wall and continued in the right direction.

"Nearly there" she called

How does she know? he thought.

When they reached his quarters she placed her hand on the door frame and smiled "yep, we're here." She stepped into his room and walked toward the direction of the bed, about three inches or so from it she stopped and leapt onto the bed she landed in the middle.

"Amazing" he said

"what is?" she asked

"You" he replied

she giggled "why thank you"

Shin didn't get the joke at first but finally he got it "very funny, but really Kala how did you know where to go?"

She jumped off the bed and walked over too him. She took his arm and felt her way down it until she reached his hand. Then she took him outside again and some way along the corridor, then she stopped and pushed his hand onto the flat hard wall. She smiled to herself as if she had just taught a three year old quantum physics. When she didn't get a response from Shin she asked him if he felt anything, he had to admit he didn't. She pulled him back and began to explain to him.

"You see sir every wall in this palace is different somehow, some have cracks in them, others have dips or small chunks out of them, she put her hand on the wall again, this particular wall has a groove stretching from the Kitchens to your quarters" she grinned "the door frame of your quarters in case you are wondering has a small hole just about the same height as my eye level."

Shin was stunned "ok clever clogs, how did you know exactly where my bed was from the door?"

"That's easy" she said grinning again "I just counted how many paces it takes to get there from the door" she grinned again and walked back inside.

  
  


Shin was sitting at his desk with Kala sitting on it when food arrived, he told the guy who brought it to place it on the floor by the bed, he did as he was instructed and left without saying a word.

Shin walked over to it with Kala crawling behind following her nose. When she reached the tray Shin began to read out the long list of assorted food that was there, with Kala smiling a little more after each item.

"So what would you like?" he asked politely.

Kala thought back over the fifty something food items and said "erm, what was the forth one you said again?"

  
  


I know what your thinking, that was s**t wasn't it but hey, actually I have a good idea for the next chap, its going to be called 'show me colours' 

.

  
  



	4. 

  
  


Hiya and again thank you for your reviews, now firstly I have to sort out a few details:

1 this is NOT a romance fic, well not between Shin and Kala anyway, come on guys she's six years old, I may be mad but I'm not warped

2 for those of you who read the end of my previous chap I put what my next chap was going to be called (this chap) well anyway I've changed my mind so forget about it, my new friend gave me a better idea, right P?

Enjoy

  
  


Chap 4

  
  


A few hours later

"Mum, mum, are you here!?" Kala called as she stepped through her front door "erm I'm real sorry I'm late, I was having my dinner at the Supreme Kai's palace, so you don't have to worry about me I've already eaten." Silence engulfed her, not a sound could be heard. Her heart began to pound louder and louder in her chest, she hated silence, she feared it, it was the unknown that scared her, her mother was always home when she got back. At first she thought her mother was there and that she was just really angry and she was going to jump out at her from the next room. Her sense of hearing though was quite acute and she could normally hear her mother's heavy breathing, but there was just, nothing. Kala gulped and turned and flew out of the front door again.

  
  


At the palace Shin sighed deeply, he guessed that Kala was late home and she would probably get into trouble, he could just imagine Kala's mother screeching at her, sometimes he was relieved he didn't have a mother.

"Shin, Shin sir" he turned to see Kala standing in the doorway, her face was pale, she was gasping for breath, he could tell she had been running.

"What the matter" he cried now quite concerned

Her face was in his direction and her eyes were filled with tears "I can't find my mum"

Shin growled quietly to himself, it was probably the best thing for Kala if she disappeared, he glanced at the small girl in front of him and sighed, for some reason unbeknown to him Kala loved her mother, even if she got the beating of her life when she eventually came home.

"Okay" he said and walked over to her. When he reached her, he placed his hand on the back of her head and used the instant transmission technique to reach her home quicker. Kala felt her body tingle all over and she didn't know what was happening but she trusted Shin so didn't say a word until he moved his hand.

When they arrived the first thing Shin noticed, was Kala's mother was not in the house at all, he couldn't sense her ki. He poked his head around various rooms leaving Kala in the doorway. "Hmm" he thought, "strange." As he turned back towards Kala to explain that she wasn't home and that maybe she had gone shopping when he spotted something white on a small wooden table near the door, it was an envelope. He bent down over it and was very surprised to see it was addressed to him. Puzzled he picked it up and walked over to Kala "there is what appears to be a letter here from your mother but it's addressed to me"

"huh? well open it then" said Kala anxiously, she wanted to find out where her mum was. "When we get back" he answered. Again he used instant transmission to get them back to the palace in the blink of an eye.

Kala found her way to a chair and sat down, she knew there was no point pestering Shin, he would open the letter when he was good and ready, although she hoped he was ready very soon. What she was confused about was why was the letter addressed to him? It seemed to her an odd thing for her mother to do, I mean she thought, how did my mother even know Shin would come to the house, she knew she would not have been able to find the letter so how did she know that he would?

Shin stared down at the envelope in his hand something in his heart told him that the content of this letter was not going to be good news.

The seal of the envelope tore easily in his hand as he slowly unfolded the letter, he began to read it to himself:

Sire

please I beg of you before you tear this letter up 

that you read this with an open mind, and heart

I could quite understand if you detest me, really I

could, especially because of the way I have treated

the child but I beg that you hear me out first, then 

maybe you will understand a little more of my reasons

Many years ago, well before the child was born I 

lived with my husband on the outskirts of the village

that I, we are currently living. We were never rich

but we were happy, but we always felt there was 

something missing and we felt what we were

missing in our lives was a child. After many 

years of trying we finally conceived and we were

both delighted, finally our lives would be complete.

The day soon came when the baby was due, and 

she came, she was beautiful, my husband held her

and he was so happy. That was until she opened

her eyes. We couldn't believe it when the nurse

told us, blind, BLIND, our child was blind, the words

stung like a thousand stabs to the heart. As you know 

there has not been anybody on our planet with any

sort of disability for many thousands of years, we were

devastated. Soon word spread round our village that 

we had a disabled child, for many thought it was because

we were evil and that this was punishment for crimes 

that we have never committed. We became outcasts

within our own village. Finally the pressure became 

to much for my husband and he left, he didn't even say 

goodbye and I haven't seen him since. Every day the 

child grows more and more like her father and it hurts

to see the resemblance.

So there you have it, those are my reasons for my

actions towards the child, but no I don't hate her

I never have, I care for her deeply I just don't think

I can be the mother that she deserves. I know that

these reasons do not excuse my behaviour but I

hope that maybe you can understand now my feelings.

Please I ask you give her to somebody who can be the 

family she deserves, you see I am going away for a while

and I don't know when I will return but please I want her 

to be happy. One last thing I ask of you is, please don't 

let her forget about me, I want her to know that I did 

love her even if I didn't show it too often. It is 

becoming difficult for me to continue so again I 

thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you

have done, you have given her happiness that she 

never got with me. Goodbye and thank you again

Yours sincerely

Kira Kaio

  
  


Shin let the paper fall from his hands, he turned and looked at the child waiting expectantly for him to tell her what the letter said. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Kala" he sighed "I have something to tell you."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Some distance from the palace two eyes glistened in the darkness, two searching eyes, searching for someone they deemed worthy. There, their target was, a large female Kai was leaving a village not far from the Palace, the female had a heavy heart but no matter, she was just right for what they were looking for. A pair of thin lips appeared in the darkness, a sinister smile beginning to spread across them, "perfect" a wispy yet croaky voice smirked, "she is just what I'm looking for, get her!" 

  
  


It had been half an hour since Shin had told her that her mother had gone and she hadn't said a word since, there had been no reaction from her whatsoever, he had expected something, tears maybe or anger but not silence. Shin was at a loss at what to do, for a while he just stood there and waited for her to make a move. His next problem was what to do with Kala next, she couldn't stay with him no matter how much he would have liked her to, he just didn't have the time t take care of the child, he was too busy being Supreme Kai. His only other alternative was a Kai orphanage but he couldn't do that to her, he cared for her too much to abandon her at one of those places. He decided he would ask Dai Kaioshins advice although he already knew what his answer would be, Dai Kaioshin cared very little for the lives of mere mortals, he would never do anything to harm them, and he would help them if they really needed help but other than that he would not interfere. He let out a long sigh "Kala, erm I have to go to a meeting now but I should not be too long." Her small head turned towards him and Shin saw her eyes shining with tears "please don't leave me too," she whimpered. Shin ran quickly to her before her tears fell and cradled her, he let her weep on his shoulder "I swear I will not leave you but I do have to go to this meeting, but I promise I will only be a couple of hours at the most."

"Promise" she said in between sobs

"I promise I will never leave you Kala, I wouldn't"

He slowly loosened his grip on her and moved away "I will send for a servant to stay with you and I ask please that you stay in this room until I return, is that ok?"

She nodded, "remember child you are not alone and that your mother does care about you and has only done what she has done for your best, do you remember a few years ago what I told you?"

Kala shook her head "I told you that you were a very special little girl, and you still are, take care and I will see you in a few hours."

She heard a slight swishing noise so guessed that he had teleported himself out. Now that she was alone she could really think, she thought about her mother, she tried to remember the bad things her mother had done, like when she would beat her for petty reasons, or ground her for weeks because she came home one day covered in mud, even after she explained she got shoved into a puddle. It didn't help much, for some reason she still loved her mother even after everything she did to her. It was just hard to know that she may never hear her mother again. She had always known though that Shin had never cared much for her mum, speaking of Shin she thought, he never said what was going to happen to her now, maybe he wasn't sure himself yet she guessed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her, it couldn't be Shin back already, could it? She thought, then she realised it would be the servant that Shin summoned to keep an eye on her. She wiped her eyes quickly with the back of her hand and turned to face the door.

The figure in the room stopped near the bed and examined the child sitting there, "is there anything I can get for you my dear?" they asked 

"No thank you" replied Kala politely, she didn't want to show she was upset. Even though she tried not to Kala couldn't help thinking what an unusual voice this servant had, it was quite distinctive, it was some how wispy yet at the same time it was quite croaky too, odd she thought.

  
  
  
  


In the meeting room quite a commotion had started, an argument had begun between the King Kai of the north and the King Kai of the west. Apparently there had been a tournament in the other Dimension and each King Kai had put a bet on their particular fighter. The King Kai of the north for some reason had no planet due to unforseen circumstances so the King Kai of the west had said that if the King Kai of the north's fighter won then he would give him his planet. The King Kai of the north had said that if the King Kai of the west's fighter won then he would become his servant for a previously agreed amount of time. As it happened the tournament had been declared a draw so now they were both arguing over who had won what. King Kai of the west claimed that as neither fighter actually won then neither won anything, but the King Kai of the north had a different argument, he claimed that the King Kai of the west bet that his fighter would WIN where as King Kai of the north claimed he bet that his own fighter would NOT LOSE, as it was a draw he claimed he won the bet as his fighter did not lose. Shin found this whole argument quite amusing, he was just deciding when to jump in and stop them from killing each other (although he really wanted to see how it panned out) when he heard a knock on the door. Both King Kais stopped, (each with a hand grasping the other's throat.) Shin raised an eyebrow, everybody in the palace knew that they where not to be disturbed during meetings, this had better be important he thought to himself.

"Enter" he called loudly. The large doors opened to reveal a young female Kai. She walked gracefully over to Shin and bowed low, "excuse me sir" she stammered "I am sorry to disturb your excellency but..." 

"Please child stand up, I can hardly hear a word your sayings when you're all hunched over like that, anyway please continue."

"Oh yes. erm" she was blushing now "I have to ask you sir, but you did request somebody to stay with the child that has been staying with you recently did you not sir?"

"I did" he replied, now a little confused, "why ever do you ask?

"It's just when I arrived at your quarters a few moments ago there was no sign of the child"

"what do you mean?" Shin asked, his voice now slightly louder than before, his eyebrows now almost meeting in the middle.

The young servant girl felt a slight twinge of fear to see the total change of expression on the young Supreme Kai's face "erm. I'm sorry sir but the child is gone...." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


well? Please R&R, but ppppplllllllllllleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeee be nice 


	5. 

Back again, and again thanks for the reviews, anyway onto chap 5, er?..... 5 yeah

sorry it took so long but school kept me little busy *little a slight understatement ya think?*

  
  


Also there is an important notice thing at the bottom of this chap so PLEASE READ thank you

Chap 5

  
  


Kala listened in silence to the sound of the footsteps slightly ahead of her. They seemed short yet quick, wherever they were going the owner of the hand she gripped was certainly in a hurry. She had asked where they were headed but all the 'servant' said was that Shin had requested them to take her somewhere at a particular time. At first Kala had been excited because the 'servant' said when Kala asked them why was that Shin had a surprise for her. Now though she wasn't so excited, they had been walking for what seemed like hours and as far as she was aware they had still not reached their destination. She was still unsure who this person in front of her actually was, Kala repeated to herself over and over in her head that whoever they where that they were a servant, it helped to push back fear. As Kala had no idea where she was going butshe had no choice but to trust them, anyway she thought to herself Shin wouldn't put her in any danger so if this 'servant' was doing something on behalf of him then things must be okay, even so she still couldn't push that tiny twinge of fear that rested in her heart.

She only hoped that they got there soon......

  
  
  
  


Back in the meeting room

  
  


Shin had finally calmed himself and stood in the centre of the large room, his legs slightly apart, he focussed his ki to try and sense the small energy level of the young girl. The servant girl watched closely to the young god, the concentration on his face was so intense, it was unnerving. She stood and watched in awe as a golden light began to surround the Supreme Kai, she of course she had no idea what he was doing. Even the two King Kais and stopped and were watching mouths open. His calm face as time gradually passed became more anxious. His ivory coloured eyebrows etched together.

Finally the glowing receded until it was gone completely, his expression though had not changed.

"Excuse me my Lord but what should we do about the girl, I mean do you have any idea where she has gone? 

Shin eyed the girl curiously, his face unreadable. 

Finally he spoke " I can not sense Kala anywhere, where ever she is or whom ever she is with they has masked her energy level, I have absolutely no idea where she is.

The servant let out a small gasp, "but..but that means she could be anywhere"

Shin nodded, but what was concerning him more was that he knew that Kala did not have the ability to cut her energy level down to zero herself, which meant that she was with someone who was doing it for her........

  
  
  
  


"Ahaa, we are here" the strange voice cried in glee. Kala's head whipped round her small pointed ears trying desperately to pick up the slightest sound to give a clue as to where she was, she could hear nothing.

"Erm.. Where are we?" her timid voice whispered, she didn't like it, she was afraid.

"That's non of your concern, brat" the voice suddenly changing it's tone, it sounded cold and... cruel, the croaky wispy voice changed in an instant, it was loud and startling.

"I want to go home now if you please, I don't want to be here" Kala cried tugging at the hand that she gripped, she tried to break free of the grasp. Suddenly the hand that she grasped became incredibly tight around her wrist, paid shot up Kalas arm and she cried out.

"Keep struggling brat and I'll break your arm, try doing anything stupid and I'll destroy you"

Kala shrieked loudly, she was frantic but she wasn't stupid, she had no intention of doing anything foolish she knew well enough from living her mother.

"Wha...what do you want with me?, I haven't done anything to you" 

"You idiotic brat, you are going to prove very useful for my plan, you my dear are going to be bait.......

  
  
  
  


"Shouldn't we.... er I mean you send guards out looking for her? Like I said she could be anywhere by now"

Shins usual serious expression had returned on his face, he was thinking and still trying to scan the nearby area for any trace of Kala's energy level but to no avail.

"No" he said suddenly making the servant girl jump in surprise "whoever has masked Kala's energy level obviously has powerful psychic powers, I cannot rick putting the guards in danger, I will have to find her myself." With that he turned and walked hastily out of the large double doors, with the servant girl running quickly behind......

  
  
  
  


Kala's wrist had been released and she was no sitting on a cold stone floor hugging her knees, she could hear whoever they were slowly pacing in front of her, she wanted to do something, she wanted to get some sort of message to Shin but she was too afraid, she didn't know who they were pacing nearby, maybe I should cause a diversion she thought, give Shin some time to find me, "erm, so why are we here?, what are we waiting for?"

"Ha you don't know" scoffed the callous voice "we are waiting for that purple friend of yours."

"Er.. who? Do you mean Shin, is he purple?, what do you want with Shin?" her voice rising as she asked her last question,

haha, my aren't we defensive? Now why would a feeble brat like you care in the slightest about him?"

Kala whimpered and put her head down, she wasn't going to put him in any danger too. 

"Hmm, now she's giving the silent treatment suit yourself, it won't matter anyhow, because as soon as I've destroyed you in front of his very eyes he'll be so devastated he'll be easy to deal with, do you even realise the trouble he caused my father? DO YOU? No I didn't think so, that skinny purple rat, just wait, I'll do what my father failed to do all those years ago, and my grandfather."

Whoever they were continued to mumble to them selves for some time after but Kala wasn't listening, she was thinking, she knew there was no way she could distract her kidnapper, she might have stood a chance if she knew where she was but as she didn't she could have ended up anywhere. 

  
  


Inside her mind she cried out, screaming to Shin, pleading to Shin to find her, she wanted to cry out loud but couldn't, her vocal chords seemed to have frozen stuck, and she didn't have the nerve, she just couldn't. Her head was spinning she wanted to throw up but couldn't move, her stomach was lunging, she didn't even feel particularly afraid, just numb like it wasn't real, she was dreaming and she would wake up and find herself in the Palace or back home and everything was a dream.

  
  


"What is taking him so long?" the high pitched voice rocked Kala back into reality and she realised that she wasn't dreaming, it was real and she was also in real danger.

  
  
  
  


Back near the Palace Shins closed eyes suddenly sprung open, he had by now dismissed the servant girl after thanking her for her help but he wanted to put as few people as possible in danger. What was that he thought to himself, just moments ago when he was concentrating, something happened, he heard someone calling out to him, it only lasted for an instant but an instant was all it took, he heard her, he heard her in his minds eye, she was calling out to him, and now he knew where she was.

  
  
  
  


Kala sensed that whoever was with her was getting very agitated, she could hear a small growling sound coming from the corner, she knew she must act now, she had to bide Shin some time to reach them.

"It won't work you know, what your planning on doing, Shin is Supreme Kai and he'll destroy you, he won't even let you hurt me." All the time she was saying this she was thinking to herself why are you doing this Kala? Are you insane?

"I would hold your tongue if I were you little girl, making me angry is not very clever you know", they let out a wicked laugh.

"Who are you anyway? And what do you want with Shin?"

"Hmm well seeing as I'm going to destroy the three of you I suppose it won't hurt to give a little explanation" they let out another wicked laugh, my name my dear is Maduu, your Supreme Kai won't know me personally but he will have know my father, you may have heard of him his name was Babadi, I am his daughter and I am here to avenge that purple pipsqueak killing him all those years ago." Maduu let out another laugh while Kala tried to get round her head what was going on, hang on she thought didn't she say the three of us?

  
  


Shin was speeding through the air trying desperately to pick up the faded signal Kala sent him earlier, he had no real idea where she was, he was working on memory alone, he had to reach her, he felt a small twinge of guilt and fear in his heart, being Supreme Kai meant he a had few enemies, so he guessed that whoever had taken Kala had taken her to get back at him somehow, it was his fault she was in danger, he felt so stupid, how could he have been so careless? He should not have gotten her involved in anyway, he had to stop this now.

  
  


Kala raised he head slightly as she was listening, she heard a slight thumping noise, Maduu laughed a little, "don't get your hopes up brat, it was only me, I'm getting restless." The thumping continued and Kala guessed she was stamping her feet in frustration, "I'm bored" the body less voice sighed, even sighing she sounds evil thought Kala, the voice spoke up again, what's taking your stupid god so long, well no matter it won't make any difference whether I kill you now or when he gets her, the ending is going to be the same anyway so I don't suppose it will matter, he will still see your dead body and will be all over come with stupid emotions, oh boo hoo" 

  
  


Kala stiffened, her whole body tense, waiting, she could hear footsteps in front of her, she readied herself for the final blow, she knew it would come soon, tears poured down her face, "I'm sorry Shin" she whispered.

"Don't...don't touch her" a voice spoke from somewhere else in the room, Kala again raised her head, who had said that?

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be gone by now you fool, you are no longer a use to me" the evil voice mocked.

Kala listened hard, who said that?

  
  
  
  


The wind blew past the young gods ears making him hear a faint whistling sound, her could sense them now, two weak ki and one powerful were some distance a way, but even so they were near. He stopped, flying would take too long but as yet he could not be certain that the energy he was sensing was that of the girl, he couldn't chance it, he would just have to fly there after all.

  
  


"Get out of here, this is none of your business, your purpose has ended, now leave before I destroy you too, I needed your helpful mind, as you were from the same area as the Supreme rat, and yes I agree you were useful you told me exactly what his weakness would be, those stupid emotions of his and that extra goody goody heart, and for that I thank you deeply but I swear that if you interfere in my plan in any way you too will be destroyed."

"You will.......you will not hurt her"

"Oh and why should a miserable creature like you care for the welfare of this little runt?"

Kala know from Shin that Babadi all those years ago had the power to control peoples minds, she guessed that his daughter also had the same ability and from the groaning and crying sounds from this new stranger that disobeying their master was extremely painful.

  
  


"Cos, because nobody hurts my daughter" the stranger mumbled almost too quietly that Kala almost missed it.

"Huh? This brat is yours? This cannot be, well what a nice coincidence, well for me I do so love a family reunion, how sweet, now you can end your day's together" she laughed quietly to herself as she continued towards the frightened child.

"Mama?" her mother released a small groan that told Kala that it really was her, she couldn't believe it, she thought her mother had gone, why then was she here with Maduu? 

"Yes it is me"

"but why mum? Why did you leave me like that, didn't you want me anymore?"

"Didn't Kaioshin read you out the letter? I gave my reasons in that"

Yes but......"

"Enough of this!, you are both growing tedious, it is time, stand aside you" Maduu grinned referring to Kala's mother.

"I will not" her voice now becoming shaky because of emotion.

Maduu snorted angrily, "fine then you can be the first to die"

Maduu slowly paced towards Kalas mother, fists beginning to glow with energy, Kalas mother had no special powers, she knew she didn't stand a chance, but there was nothing else she could do but wait.

Kala who could see nothing of what was happening let out a small wail and put her head in between her knees, hoping to block out the sound of what was to come, her mind was racing, she didn't know what to feel, what to think, her mother abandoned her, left her with the Supreme Kai and here she was about to face a monster, she was horrified but she didn't knew fully why, horrified that her own mother was about to die and soon her, or horrified that she was willing to die to save her.

  
  


Maduu's laughter seemed to bounce around the room as Kala's mother stood her ground, refusing to move, sweat sliding down her forehead, her fists were clenched but somehow she was at peace, since she had disobeyed her master the spell was broken, her mind was free and more importantly she got to see her child one last time, she sighed and turned to face her daughter, "Kala" she said quietly "I'm sorry"

A bright light filled the room, and Kala screamed as she felt the heat and knew what had happened "MAMA!!!!!!!!!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahhaha ,uh? ha finally you have arrived, about time, you nearly missed all the fun"

Kala lifted her head, tears stinging her eyes, she didn't care anymore, she didn't care if it was another of Maduu's slaves, there was no-one left to care about, everyone she ever seemed to love either left her or died, she just didn't have enough heart left to care, in a way she wanted the monster to hurry up and end it, why should she carry on living when no-one cared enough about her to care, why bother?

"Touch one hair on that child's head and I will make you wish you were never born" Kala recognised the voice in that instant, so he hadn't abandoned her, he came back to find her, tears welled up in her eyes again, only this time they were part despair and part joy.

  
  


Shin was repulsed by what he saw, he recognised the green prune like figure immediately or thought he did, it looked just like Babidi, but it couldn't be he was destroyed many years ago, in the far corner was Kala huddled over hugging her knees, he sighed with relief at least she was safe he thought. Nearby was another body but it was too badly damaged to be recognisable.

"Trying to figure out who I am Supreme Kai, do I look familiar to you? I should, you killed both my father and grandfather."

Shin gasped, so that was Babadi's child, now everything made sense he thought.

Are we going to get this over with...er"

"Maduu," she sneered "and by all means lets get this over lets finish it permanently"

  
  


As for what happened next Kala wasn't sure, she just sat, crying to herself, hands over her ears, trying to block everything out around her, what she did hear was faint and distorted, she heard cries and loud bangs and crashes, but for anything certain she didn't know. 

Time seemed to slow down, everything seemed to slow down around her, she may have heard a scream, she didn't fully remember, the only thing that was clear in her memory was something on her shoulder, it was ,it was a hand, Shin's hand, it was then she let go, she wept, she sobbed so hard she thought her heart would break, Shin said nothing, she could feel a warm liquid near where her face was by his shoulder but at the time it didn't register in her mind what it was, he too felt her warm tears on his shoulder but despite the pain he was in, he didn't move, he just left her until she was ready. He knew he would never understand fully what she had been through and what she heard that night but he knew that in time she would heal. Just behind his right ear soft words were whispered, "she..she died to save me"

At first he didn't know who she was but then he realised, her mother, he glanced over to her lifeless body and smiled slightly, in life she never once showed she cared yet in death did she show that she loved.

  
  


Well what did ya think?

  
  


PLEASE READ

I think folks that the next chap will be the last for this fic, and this is where I hand things over to you guys out there, I would like you lot to please come up with the ideas for my final chap, I will pick my faves so if you please put your suggestions in your reviews I would be very grateful, thank you so guys ITS UP TO YOU

  
  


Also I think I should mention I cannot take all the credit for this chap as the character Maduu is not actually mine, she is the original character of my friend Phoenix Obsidian, I just sort of borrowed her for my fic (don't worry I asked first) just thought I should give her the credit that she deserves. Thank you 

  
  
  
  



	6. 

  
  
  
  


Hiya guys, well here we go, the final chapter, *plays sad music* I hope you enjoy it 

  
  
  
  


chapter 6 (last chap)

  
  


Kaioshin smiled proudly as a young woman stepped slowly into his living quarters, she wore a long pale blue flowing gown that fitted her elegant form beautifully. Her light purple hair flowed over her shoulders and down past her slender neck, she radiated beauty. 

The woman smiled nervously, "are you sure I look okay?" she asked rubbing her hands together anxiously. 

Shin smiled "you look stunning my dear"

She smiled and outstretched her delicate hands and Shin took them in his, smiling he said "shall we go?"

The young woman nodded as she linked her arm with his.

As they started walking she stopped suddenly, Shin, concerned turned to face her

"Shin I'm nervous"

Shin let out a small chuckle much to the young woman's dismay but she remained silent.

"Kala there is nothing to be worried about," chuckling he said "I assure you it's quite painless"

Kala smiled weakly, nerves evident on her youthful face, "Shin, what I don't understand is why did you choose me? I mean I can't even see, how can I be your heir?"

Shin sighed and placed his hands on the top of her arms, "Kala try to understand being Supreme Kai does not rely on outward senses alone, what is most important is what happens here" he gently took hold of her wrist and placed it on her own chest. "When you become Supreme Kai you will gain the knowledge of the Universe itself. You will be able to sense.....be able to feel what is going on around you, you will be in tune with the very heart of the grand Universe, you will become a part of it, a part of the never-ending life of it. The balance must be equal and only your heart and soul can control it, understand?" She nodded "and always remember I will be there to guide you, but the path you are set to walk down only you alone can take the first few steps," his tone then lightened a he said, "besides I've been doing this job for eons don't you think I should be able to retire?"

Kala giggled quietly, "young blood?"

Smiling he said, "yes I guess you could put it that way"

"It's not only the ceremony though Shin, it's the other thing, it's arranged for next week."

Shin shook his head, he knew that this was concerning the girl more than being future Supreme Kai, she continued, "I mean it has been many years, what if se doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"It was her decision to contact you, she wouldn't have done it if she wasn't sincere"

"I guess" she sighed, "but after everything that happened I can't help feeling reluctant, it has been such a long time" she lowered her head as a single tear slid down her pale cheek. 

Shin tightened his grip on her arm "only you can make the choice."

"I'm sorry" he said quietly "but we are going to have to go or we'll be late, and you know how Dai Kaioshin gets."

Raising her head she brushed he gown with her hands, "I'm ready"

  
  


As the two silently walked down the long pillared corridor that led to the coronation room where all the important ceremonies took place Kala bowed her head in readiness for what was to become. She had gone

through many times with Shin what she was to do, but because the ceremony itself was sacred she hadn't been able to practice for real and therefore could only pretend. Finally they reached their destination and Shin slowly loosened his grip on her arm but before he let go he squeezed her hand tightly once for good luck, he then stepped back. He and Dai Kaioshin were set to perform the ceremony of Passing but the rest was up to her.

Dai Kaioshin stood before her, leaning forward he took her two hands and placed them carefully on the Sacred Orb in front of her, the Orb was the very centre and core of her future link with the Universe around her. Dai Kaioshin then began to recite some incantations spoken in the ancient Kaioshin language, after this Kala was to reply.

Shin smiled slightly, in order to become Supreme Kai the poor girl had to learn the ancient language, which proved to be quite a challenge as the texts that were usually used could obviously not be used in Kala's case, so another way had to be devised.

As the ceremony continued, Shin at the sidelines watched carefully, the young, sickly, frightened child that he had taken in had gone and in her place stood a beautiful young woman ready to begin and endless journey. He knew that she would never fully recover from what happened that fateful day with Maduu, she would never forget nor did she want to.

He remembered carrying her home after his fight with Maduu, too weak to teleport them both he had to fly, despite his wounds he had carried her home. For the following few week she hardly spoke, hardly ate, hardly lived. Nightmares used to plague her every night, waking her in cold sweats as the events tossed and turned in her mind. It was then Shin had decided to take her in permanently, aside from his dear friend and assistant Kibito whom he missed greatly, Kala was the only other member of his own people who he truly cared for, it only seemed right that she should precede him. He glanced at her, her Potara earings sparkled in the daylight, smiling he remembered last year when she came of age when he gave her them, he had watched in amusement the number of emotions her face showed, from confusion to complete joy as he told her the importance of these earings to the Kaioshin people.

It was only a few months ago they were contacted by a mysterious stranger claiming they had a message for the girl that lived at the palace. At first the guards were wary of the stranger as they were concerned or the well being of the future Supreme Kai, but she was curious and gave the stranger permission to enter on the condition that Shin could be present. The stranger agreed and passed on his simple message, it only contained four words....your mother is alive.

This had shocked Kala greatly and deeply concerned Shin, how could she be alive after all this time? They had tried to get more information from the stranger but all they said was that they would be contacted soon. A few days later a letter arrived addressed to Kala. Shin read it aloud to her, it was of the same handwriting of the letter he first found all those many years ago. It was off Kira Kaio. It explained that although she had been killed by Maduu, the daughter of Babidi had placed a fail safe device inside of her head that she was unaware of. The device was meant to revive the dead brain in case she was killed before the information that Maduu required was extracted. Somehow the device failed and even though she was killed after Maduu got what she wanted the device still started up, although the were no visible signs of revival until days later. The letter explained that although to begin with she couldn't remember anything, slowly as the months passed her memory returned and it was only a few months before the ceremony of Passing was due to take place did she remember that she had a child, a daughter named Kala. The letter then stated that she wanted to meet with her to explain all her actions in the past and try to remove the pain that had haunted Kala's memories of her childhood. The letter said that to prove that she was genuine she wished for the great Kaioshin to come too.

The letter had disturbed the pair greatly and Kala was unsure as what to do, she couldn't forget what her mother had done to her when she was very young but she also couldn't forget that she gave her life to save her.

Shin closed his eyes and sighed wistfully, his heart was troubled. He then remembered about the ceremony again and returned his gaze to what was happening a few metres away, soon he would have to play his part in the ceremony. Shin stepped up, it was his turn, he would soon pass the duty to the young girl, although she would not become officially Supreme Kai for many years the ceremony of Passing had to be performed now for the 'soon to be' Supreme Kai had to adjust to the new role, she would soon become Shins shadow, learning everything.

Shin too then placed his hands on the Sacred Orb as it began to emit a powerful energy that engulfed them both. Both were surrounded in a blue mist like light. Kala let out a cry as she felt the power rip through her body, the feeling was incredible, it soared through every vein, every artery, every cell of her being.

At last it ended, she removed her hands as a wave of nausea swept over her, she swayed but somehow managed to stay on her feet, it was over.

  
  


Back at the palace she sat thinking, what was to become of her now?

The next few days seemed to pass very quickly, with the help of Shin she had been studying intently, preparing for her duty, she knew she had to get her priorities sorted, she was going to be Supreme Kai, she had the universe to consider and not some silly little personal problem. Shin of course knew what was concerning her but he could do little to lift her spirits, the day of the meeting would soon be upon them. 

  
  


The day soon came when all her worries and ghosts of the past would resurface.

Now that it had been announced that she would be Supreme Kai in some years time she was required to wear her formal garments whenever in public. Hers was very similar to Shins only her outer tunic didn't have the shoulder guards, it was like a waistcoat that came to a point behind her knees, it was purple lined with royal blue. Her inner garments were the same colour as Shins only they were short sleeved, she of course didn't know the difference between the two sets of clothing.

Shin waited for her to appear, he had been given instructions the previous day via another letter where to go and the location was not too far away, in fact it was Kala's old home. 

  
  


The young woman sighed as she entered the building with Shin by her sighed, her heart was thumping hard, 'why an I so nervous' she thought, 'it's not like she is going to do anything while Shin is here.' She didn't know why she was like this, she guessed it was maybe because as the years passed she had managed to push memories of her mother behind her, she had guessed that trying to forget would ease the pain, but it didn't

"please come in" Kala head whipped around to the sound of the voice, slowly she outstretched her hand and sure enough it came into contact with something solid and smooth, it was the table right by the front door, memories came flooding back, she still remembered her way around the home and she knew exactly where her mother was. With the palm of her hand flat against the wall she cautiously moved through the house to the main living area followed closely by Shin. She stopped, her hand flat against the door frame, sighing she stepped in, that voice again spoke, "please both of you sit down" after being directed by Shin they both sat, she could sense anger in Shin, some deep resentment she could only guess that he hadn't forgiven her mother for what she had done to her in the past.

On the opposite side of the room a figure sat, back to the visitors, the figure was cloaked. There was an air of sadness in the room, the scent of misery, deep rooted misery. Kala and Shin waited for someone to speak, finally the figure did, "I'm glad you both came, I didn't think you would" Kala was puzzled, the voice was familiar yet almost unrecognisable at the same time, but she said nothing.

Shin was the first of the two to speak, "you requested us and so we came"

the figure let out a small laugh much to the surprise of the other two present, it was a dark laugh, a laugh that seemed all void of happiness, empty, distant.

Kala gulped as she heard a shuffling sound ahead of her, it sounded like whoever was in the room was moving, and the figure was moving, they were turning around. As they slowly turned to her surprise at her side she heard Shin gasp, this made her jump, what was wrong?

Again there was that laugh, that unusual laugh, "so you see Supreme Kai, I didn't leave after being killed by Maduu totally unscathed" they again laughed.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Kala cried, something was wrong

"My little girl, it really is a good job you can't see as what you would get a slight shock I think, lets just say after the incident I look a little...er different" she chuckled again.

Kala slowly began to stand up and made her way over to the direction of the voice, Shin too stood up and was about to say something when he decided it was probably better if she discovered for herself. Kala's hand moved across the large table that was the main focal point of the room as she crossed it. Her other hand outstretched she finally felt her hand reach the mantlepiece, she knew that was near to where her mother was sitting, she also heard her let out a small cry as her hand extended toward the woman in the chair that claimed was her mother. Slowly her hand extended towards her mother, she heard her mother whimper the second her hand touched her face, she also felt her pull away, almost as if in fear, "don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" she felt her mother sigh, and Kala sensing that she was soothed again began to reach out for the woman's face. Gingerly she began to move her fingers across her mothers face. Tenderly her fingertips felt every contour of the face, something was wrong though, it didn't feel right, it didn't feel smooth, in fact it didn't feel smooth at all. Skin seemed to be folding in on itself, the cracks that she felt were deep and many, it seemed that at various points the skin was pulled and stretched in unusual ways. She removed her hand and gasped, "what happened?"

"Like I said I didn't come away unscathed"

Kala lowered her head, "mother......I'm sorry"

Again she heard her laugh, but this sounded slightly happier, "I guess it's what I deserved for the way I treated you"

"No! Don't say that"

"enough now my dear, I didn't ask you hear to discuss my physical appearance, I asked you hear because I wanted to talk to you, please Kala, is it okay Supreme Kai if I talk to her alone?"

Shin was quite taken aback by the question, but he had decided much earlier that he should leave them alone, they had many things to discuss, "I will return later" and with that he disappeared.

  
  


Several hours passed and Shin was in his main quarters catching up on reports from the various quadrants when he heard a slight shuffling sound behind him, he turned and stared into the face of a sombre looking Kala. He walked over to her as she raised her head, "what happened?"

Kala smiled "nothing to concern yourself with, just a few questions that I needed answering, that's all"

Shin nodded, he knew that was the polite way of saying mind your own business. Nodding he withdrew, he wasn't going to pry.

He turned and started walking away, "Shin!" he turned and faced the girl as tears began to flow, she outstretched her hands, he took them and embraced her tightly, "she's going away, this time for good, but now I understand, she truly loved me, there was just so much going on inside her mind, I understand everything, she can finally be at peace, it was destroying her, ...her guilt, it was tearing her up inside, that's why she needed me, she needed peace, she needed to know that I was okay, that I was happy, she can now finally live."

Shin sighed and let out a quiet yet sigh while he held her "so are you?"

"Huh, am I what?"

"Are you truly happy?, are you truly at peace?"

"Kala lifted her head, smiling, her eyes opened and her pearly orbs shone as tears began to form on the surface of them, "yes sir, I am, truly"

"One day Kala you will become the most wondrous of Supreme Kais, you will live on in the hearts of everybody you meet, the Universe couldn't be in more suitable hands, you are very special Kala, you are now and you will be forever."

Smiling Kala rested her head on Shins shoulder, "I have a message for you...from mother, she says thank you"

"Whatever for?"

"For giving me something mother could never give me, a happy life" 

  
  
  
  


So there you have it, the end, ickle bit cheesy at the end but it was the happy ending everybody wanted I hope you liked it, I just want to say thank you everyone who read and reviewed this story, I can't believe that this silly little fic has been so popular, I LOVE Y'ALL

THANK YOU (again) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. 

  
  
  
  


Hiya guys, well here we go, the final chapter, *plays sad music* I hope you enjoy it 

  
  
  
  


chapter 6 (last chap)

  
  


Kaioshin smiled proudly as a young woman stepped slowly into his living quarters, she wore a long pale blue flowing gown that fitted her elegant form beautifully. Her light purple hair flowed over her shoulders and down past her slender neck, she radiated beauty. 

The woman smiled nervously, "are you sure I look okay?" she asked rubbing her hands together anxiously. 

Shin smiled "you look stunning my dear"

She smiled and outstretched her delicate hands and Shin took them in his, smiling he said "shall we go?"

The young woman nodded as she linked her arm with his.

As they started walking she stopped suddenly, Shin, concerned turned to face her

"Shin I'm nervous"

Shin let out a small chuckle much to the young woman's dismay but she remained silent.

"Kala there is nothing to be worried about," chuckling he said "I assure you it's quite painless"

Kala smiled weakly, nerves evident on her youthful face, "Shin, what I don't understand is why did you choose me? I mean I can't even see, how can I be your heir?"

Shin sighed and placed his hands on the top of her arms, "Kala try to understand being Supreme Kai does not rely on outward senses alone, what is most important is what happens here" he gently took hold of her wrist and placed it on her own chest. "When you become Supreme Kai you will gain the knowledge of the Universe itself. You will be able to sense.....be able to feel what is going on around you, you will be in tune with the very heart of the grand Universe, you will become a part of it, a part of the never-ending life of it. The balance must be equal and only your heart and soul can control it, understand?" She nodded "and always remember I will be there to guide you, but the path you are set to walk down only you alone can take the first few steps," his tone then lightened a he said, "besides I've been doing this job for eons don't you think I should be able to retire?"

Kala giggled quietly, "young blood?"

Smiling he said, "yes I guess you could put it that way"

"It's not only the ceremony though Shin, it's the other thing, it's arranged for next week."

Shin shook his head, he knew that this was concerning the girl more than being future Supreme Kai, she continued, "I mean it has been many years, what if se doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"It was her decision to contact you, she wouldn't have done it if she wasn't sincere"

"I guess" she sighed, "but after everything that happened I can't help feeling reluctant, it has been such a long time" she lowered her head as a single tear slid down her pale cheek. 

Shin tightened his grip on her arm "only you can make the choice."

"I'm sorry" he said quietly "but we are going to have to go or we'll be late, and you know how Dai Kaioshin gets."

Raising her head she brushed he gown with her hands, "I'm ready"

  
  


As the two silently walked down the long pillared corridor that led to the coronation room where all the important ceremonies took place Kala bowed her head in readiness for what was to become. She had gone

through many times with Shin what she was to do, but because the ceremony itself was sacred she hadn't been able to practice for real and therefore could only pretend. Finally they reached their destination and Shin slowly loosened his grip on her arm but before he let go he squeezed her hand tightly once for good luck, he then stepped back. He and Dai Kaioshin were set to perform the ceremony of Passing but the rest was up to her.

Dai Kaioshin stood before her, leaning forward he took her two hands and placed them carefully on the Sacred Orb in front of her, the Orb was the very centre and core of her future link with the Universe around her. Dai Kaioshin then began to recite some incantations spoken in the ancient Kaioshin language, after this Kala was to reply.

Shin smiled slightly, in order to become Supreme Kai the poor girl had to learn the ancient language, which proved to be quite a challenge as the texts that were usually used could obviously not be used in Kala's case, so another way had to be devised.

As the ceremony continued, Shin at the sidelines watched carefully, the young, sickly, frightened child that he had taken in had gone and in her place stood a beautiful young woman ready to begin and endless journey. He knew that she would never fully recover from what happened that fateful day with Maduu, she would never forget nor did she want to.

He remembered carrying her home after his fight with Maduu, too weak to teleport them both he had to fly, despite his wounds he had carried her home. For the following few week she hardly spoke, hardly ate, hardly lived. Nightmares used to plague her every night, waking her in cold sweats as the events tossed and turned in her mind. It was then Shin had decided to take her in permanently, aside from his dear friend and assistant Kibito whom he missed greatly, Kala was the only other member of his own people who he truly cared for, it only seemed right that she should precede him. He glanced at her, her Potara earings sparkled in the daylight, smiling he remembered last year when she came of age when he gave her them, he had watched in amusement the number of emotions her face showed, from confusion to complete joy as he told her the importance of these earings to the Kaioshin people.

It was only a few months ago they were contacted by a mysterious stranger claiming they had a message for the girl that lived at the palace. At first the guards were wary of the stranger as they were concerned or the well being of the future Supreme Kai, but she was curious and gave the stranger permission to enter on the condition that Shin could be present. The stranger agreed and passed on his simple message, it only contained four words....your mother is alive.

This had shocked Kala greatly and deeply concerned Shin, how could she be alive after all this time? They had tried to get more information from the stranger but all they said was that they would be contacted soon. A few days later a letter arrived addressed to Kala. Shin read it aloud to her, it was of the same handwriting of the letter he first found all those many years ago. It was off Kira Kaio. It explained that although she had been killed by Maduu, the daughter of Babidi had placed a fail safe device inside of her head that she was unaware of. The device was meant to revive the dead brain in case she was killed before the information that Maduu required was extracted. Somehow the device failed and even though she was killed after Maduu got what she wanted the device still started up, although the were no visible signs of revival until days later. The letter explained that although to begin with she couldn't remember anything, slowly as the months passed her memory returned and it was only a few months before the ceremony of Passing was due to take place did she remember that she had a child, a daughter named Kala. The letter then stated that she wanted to meet with her to explain all her actions in the past and try to remove the pain that had haunted Kala's memories of her childhood. The letter said that to prove that she was genuine she wished for the great Kaioshin to come too.

The letter had disturbed the pair greatly and Kala was unsure as what to do, she couldn't forget what her mother had done to her when she was very young but she also couldn't forget that she gave her life to save her.

Shin closed his eyes and sighed wistfully, his heart was troubled. He then remembered about the ceremony again and returned his gaze to what was happening a few metres away, soon he would have to play his part in the ceremony. Shin stepped up, it was his turn, he would soon pass the duty to the young girl, although she would not become officially Supreme Kai for many years the ceremony of Passing had to be performed now for the 'soon to be' Supreme Kai had to adjust to the new role, she would soon become Shins shadow, learning everything.

Shin too then placed his hands on the Sacred Orb as it began to emit a powerful energy that engulfed them both. Both were surrounded in a blue mist like light. Kala let out a cry as she felt the power rip through her body, the feeling was incredible, it soared through every vein, every artery, every cell of her being.

At last it ended, she removed her hands as a wave of nausea swept over her, she swayed but somehow managed to stay on her feet, it was over.

  
  


Back at the palace she sat thinking, what was to become of her now?

The next few days seemed to pass very quickly, with the help of Shin she had been studying intently, preparing for her duty, she knew she had to get her priorities sorted, she was going to be Supreme Kai, she had the universe to consider and not some silly little personal problem. Shin of course knew what was concerning her but he could do little to lift her spirits, the day of the meeting would soon be upon them. 

  
  


The day soon came when all her worries and ghosts of the past would resurface.

Now that it had been announced that she would be Supreme Kai in some years time she was required to wear her formal garments whenever in public. Hers was very similar to Shins only her outer tunic didn't have the shoulder guards, it was like a waistcoat that came to a point behind her knees, it was purple lined with royal blue. Her inner garments were the same colour as Shins only they were short sleeved, she of course didn't know the difference between the two sets of clothing.

Shin waited for her to appear, he had been given instructions the previous day via another letter where to go and the location was not too far away, in fact it was Kala's old home. 

  
  


The young woman sighed as she entered the building with Shin by her sighed, her heart was thumping hard, 'why an I so nervous' she thought, 'it's not like she is going to do anything while Shin is here.' She didn't know why she was like this, she guessed it was maybe because as the years passed she had managed to push memories of her mother behind her, she had guessed that trying to forget would ease the pain, but it didn't

"please come in" Kala head whipped around to the sound of the voice, slowly she outstretched her hand and sure enough it came into contact with something solid and smooth, it was the table right by the front door, memories came flooding back, she still remembered her way around the home and she knew exactly where her mother was. With the palm of her hand flat against the wall she cautiously moved through the house to the main living area followed closely by Shin. She stopped, her hand flat against the door frame, sighing she stepped in, that voice again spoke, "please both of you sit down" after being directed by Shin they both sat, she could sense anger in Shin, some deep resentment she could only guess that he hadn't forgiven her mother for what she had done to her in the past.

On the opposite side of the room a figure sat, back to the visitors, the figure was cloaked. There was an air of sadness in the room, the scent of misery, deep rooted misery. Kala and Shin waited for someone to speak, finally the figure did, "I'm glad you both came, I didn't think you would" Kala was puzzled, the voice was familiar yet almost unrecognisable at the same time, but she said nothing.

Shin was the first of the two to speak, "you requested us and so we came"

the figure let out a small laugh much to the surprise of the other two present, it was a dark laugh, a laugh that seemed all void of happiness, empty, distant.

Kala gulped as she heard a shuffling sound ahead of her, it sounded like whoever was in the room was moving, and the figure was moving, they were turning around. As they slowly turned to her surprise at her side she heard Shin gasp, this made her jump, what was wrong?

Again there was that laugh, that unusual laugh, "so you see Supreme Kai, I didn't leave after being killed by Maduu totally unscathed" they again laughed.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Kala cried, something was wrong

"My little girl, it really is a good job you can't see as what you would get a slight shock I think, lets just say after the incident I look a little...er different" she chuckled again.

Kala slowly began to stand up and made her way over to the direction of the voice, Shin too stood up and was about to say something when he decided it was probably better if she discovered for herself. Kala's hand moved across the large table that was the main focal point of the room as she crossed it. Her other hand outstretched she finally felt her hand reach the mantlepiece, she knew that was near to where her mother was sitting, she also heard her let out a small cry as her hand extended toward the woman in the chair that claimed was her mother. Slowly her hand extended towards her mother, she heard her mother whimper the second her hand touched her face, she also felt her pull away, almost as if in fear, "don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" she felt her mother sigh, and Kala sensing that she was soothed again began to reach out for the woman's face. Gingerly she began to move her fingers across her mothers face. Tenderly her fingertips felt every contour of the face, something was wrong though, it didn't feel right, it didn't feel smooth, in fact it didn't feel smooth at all. Skin seemed to be folding in on itself, the cracks that she felt were deep and many, it seemed that at various points the skin was pulled and stretched in unusual ways. She removed her hand and gasped, "what happened?"

"Like I said I didn't come away unscathed"

Kala lowered her head, "mother......I'm sorry"

Again she heard her laugh, but this sounded slightly happier, "I guess it's what I deserved for the way I treated you"

"No! Don't say that"

"enough now my dear, I didn't ask you hear to discuss my physical appearance, I asked you hear because I wanted to talk to you, please Kala, is it okay Supreme Kai if I talk to her alone?"

Shin was quite taken aback by the question, but he had decided much earlier that he should leave them alone, they had many things to discuss, "I will return later" and with that he disappeared.

  
  


Several hours passed and Shin was in his main quarters catching up on reports from the various quadrants when he heard a slight shuffling sound behind him, he turned and stared into the face of a sombre looking Kala. He walked over to her as she raised her head, "what happened?"

Kala smiled "nothing to concern yourself with, just a few questions that I needed answering, that's all"

Shin nodded, he knew that was the polite way of saying mind your own business. Nodding he withdrew, he wasn't going to pry.

He turned and started walking away, "Shin!" he turned and faced the girl as tears began to flow, she outstretched her hands, he took them and embraced her tightly, "she's going away, this time for good, but now I understand, she truly loved me, there was just so much going on inside her mind, I understand everything, she can finally be at peace, it was destroying her, ...her guilt, it was tearing her up inside, that's why she needed me, she needed peace, she needed to know that I was okay, that I was happy, she can now finally live."

Shin sighed and let out a quiet yet sigh while he held her "so are you?"

"Huh, am I what?"

"Are you truly happy?, are you truly at peace?"

"Kala lifted her head, smiling, her eyes opened and her pearly orbs shone as tears began to form on the surface of them, "yes sir, I am, truly"

"One day Kala you will become the most wondrous of Supreme Kais, you will live on in the hearts of everybody you meet, the Universe couldn't be in more suitable hands, you are very special Kala, you are now and you will be forever."

Smiling Kala rested her head on Shins shoulder, "I have a message for you...from mother, she says thank you"

"Whatever for?"

"For giving me something mother could never give me, a happy life" 

  
  
  
  


So there you have it, the end, ickle bit cheesy at the end but it was the happy ending everybody wanted I hope you liked it, I just want to say thank you everyone who read and reviewed this story, I can't believe that this silly little fic has been so popular, I LOVE Y'ALL

THANK YOU (again) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
